Secret Love
by cutemonkey20
Summary: Kisah cinta kakak adik tak sedarah. Jongin aktor dan dancer populer dan si polos nan clumsy Kyungsoo. KaiSoo/Switchage/Mature. Notes : Gaya bahasa suka-suka yang nulis, hehehe ...


Title : Secret Love

Pairing : Jongin x Kyungsoo

Genre : Yaoi, romance, smut

Sosok tinggi nan atletis bersandar pada mobil sports warna putih dengan santai. Entah, dia sadar atau tidak kalau sosoknya menarik perhatian siswa siswi yang keluar melalui gerbang sekolah. Siapa yang bisa menolak daya tarik namja ini ? Sorot mata seksinya tak cukup tersembunyi di balik kaca mata hitam, bibir penuhnya mengerucut malas lalu tubuh idealnya terbalut kaus casual berlapis jaket putih dan kaki panjangnya terbungkus celana jeans skinny berwarna gelap. Sempurna. Itu lah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan namja ini.

Sesekali, dia mengecek layar smart phone, terang-terangan mengabaikan suara berisik di sekelilingnya. Lima belas menit benar-benar membosankan tapi dia berusaha melawan rasa itu. Ya, saat dia melihat wajah imut yang dirindukannya, mood-nya akan segera naik drastis.

"Wah wah, itu Kai Ssi kan ? Sedang apa dia di gerbang sekolah kita ?". Gadis cantik berambut ikal mendesis penasaran di telinga temannya, sementara matanya tak sanggup beralih dari pemandangan di depannya.

"Mungkin menunggu pacar ? Tapi ... tak mungkin ah". Teman gadis berambut ikal menebak-nebak. "Oh ! Dia kan punya adik !".

Tak lama, sang adik yang sedang dibicarakan muncul, tampak sedikit lesu berjalan seorang diri tanpa dua sepupu tersayang. Betapa membosankannya liburan musim panas selama sebulan ke depan.

"Kyungie !". Sosok tinggi nan atletis membuka kaca mata hitamnya, wajah tampannya langsung berubah cerah ceria.

"Eh ?". Kyungsoo atau biasa dipanggil Kyungie oleh orang-orang terdekat mengangkat wajah dalam kaget. Sepasang mata besarnya mengerjap setengah tak percaya. "Hy-hyung ?! Kok ... ?". Dia langsung menghampiri kakaknya.

"Lama tak bertemu. Aku merindukanmu, Kyungie". Bibir penuh mendarat di pipi bundar Kyungsoo, membuat gadis-gadis yang terpana melihat kehadiran Kai - sosok namja tampan dengan mobil sportsnya - menjerit histeris.

"A-apa yang kamu lakukan ?". Kyungsoo panik. Hal terakhir yang diinginkannya adalah menjadi bahan gosip sekolah karena sesuatu yang konyol.

"Aku kangen kamu, apa kamu tak kangen denganku ?". Suara bisikan halus membuat Kyungsoo merinding.

"Ten-tu aku kangen. Tapi, kita pulang hyung sebelum seisi sekolah jadi heboh karena kehadiranmu".

"Tuh kan, itu Kai Ssi !".

Jongin atau dikenal publik dengan nama panggung Kai menarik si adik secepat kilat. Keduanya masuk ke mobil lalu tanpa buang waktu Jongin buru-buru tancap gas. Mobil segera menjauh dari gerbang sekolah.

"Sebentar lagi twitter-mu pasti penuh dengan kehebohan". Kyungsoo menghela nafas cemas.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Ngomong-ngomong, mana Chanyeol dan Chen ?"

"Mereka langsung pulang begitu bel sekolah berbunyi. Siap-siap sebelum pergi liburan besok pagi bersama paman dan bibi".

Sekilas Jongin menangkap wajah Kyungsoo dipenuhi kemurungan. "Musim panas kali ini ... aku akan bersamamu".

"Benar hyung ?! Bagaimana dengan jadwalmu yang luar biasa padat ?".

"Aku mengambil off selama dua minggu supaya bisa bersama dengan adikku tersayang". Jongin menghentikan mobil di area parkir bawah tanah di sebuah gedung apartemen eksklusif.

"Hyung tidak bohong kan ?". Kyungsoo tak yakin.

"Masa aku bohong ? Aku kangen sekali denganmu". Jongin perlahan mencium bibir Kyungsoo. "Aku memimpikan ini setiap hari. Jauh darimu adalah siksaan untukku". Bibir penuh Jongin kembali mengecup bibir Kyungsoo.

Hubungan keduanya bukan hubungan kakak adik biasa. Ayah Jongin menikahi ibu Kyungsoo sepuluh tahun lalu. Saat itu, si ceria Jongin berusia dua belas tahun sedangkan si pemalu nan imut Kyungsoo berusia enam tahun.

"Kamu tetap menggemaskan". Jongin tersenyum.

"Hyungggg ... apa itu artinya aku tidak tumbuh ?" Kyungsoo merajuk.

Telunjuk Jongin menyentil pelan ujung hidung Kyungsoo. "Imut ... meski pendek kamu itu menggemaskan".

"Apa aku sependek itu ?".

Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo beberapa kali. "Tidak juga sih. Yang penting aku suka Kyungie yang seperti ini".

Perasaan rindu menyeruak di dada Kyungsoo, begitu tak tertahankan sampai dia memeluk Jongin erat-erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. Cukup lama dia bersabar menjalani hari-hari tanpa Jongin namun cinta yang terus tumbuh menguatkan hatinya.

Pengakuan Jongin di tahun baru lalu menyadarkan dirinya akan perasaan terpendam yang mengendap lama di dada. Perasaan ingin terus bersama Jongin lalu juga rasa sakit setiap kali melihat Jongin beradu akting dengan perempuan cantik, semua itu akhirnya membuatnya mengerti. Cinta lah yang dirasakannya pada Jongin.

"Aku janji, musim panas kali ini, waktuku hanya untukmu. Siap-siap saja Kyungie".

Kyungsoo melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jongin. Wajahnya tiba-tiba merona bahkan telinganya pun ikut memerah. Secepat ini kah ? Dia bahkan belum menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun.

"Tak selalu ciuman polos".

"A-aku ... ". Kyungsoo gugup bukan main, ditatap sedemikian lekat, apalagi waktu jari-jari Jongin mencopot tiga kancing teratas seragam miliknya. "Uh ... hy-ung ... a-ahh". Desahan keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya menyadari sensasi lembut bibir Jongin di dadanya.

Bibir itu menekan kulit putih susu Kyungsoo. Kalau saja tak menahan diri, Jongin ingin sekali mencium dan menyesapnya dengan intens. Terlintas pikiran mungkin saja Kyungsoo belum siap dengan keintiman sesungguhnya antara sepasang kekasih karena sejak menjalin hubungan, Jongin berusaha menahan diri. Dia yakin kalau memang Kyungsoo siap anak itu pasti akan mengatakannya sendiri.

"Kamu lebih menarik dan imut dari gadis manapun". Jari-jari Jongin membelai dada Kyungsoo sedang matanya menatap mata besar yang saat ini tampak semakin membulat karena gugup. "Jantungmu berdebar kencang karenaku". Seulas senyum Jongin meluluhkan hati Kyungsoo.

"Ja-jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, hyung". Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca.

"Mana mungkin ? Aku lah yang tergila-gila padamu sejak awal. Aku menunggumu tumbuh dewasa meski seringkali aku hampir kehilangan kendali. Bahkan rencana untuk menyatakan perasaan tepat di ultahmu yang keeenam belas gagal total. Aku tak sabar untuk segera mengatakan kalau aku menyayangimu, lebih dari perasaan seorang kakak pada adiknya. My precious baby ... ". Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo lalu mencium telapak tangannya. "Jangan menangis, aku janji akan membahagiakanmu".

"Apa ... kamu pernah ... dengan seseorang ?".

"Maksudmu kencan ?".

Kyungsoo mengangguk tegang.

"Pernah. Bukan kencan spesial, hanya makan atau menonton di bioskop. Kulakukan waktu SMA, berharap itu semua bisa menghapus bayanganmu. Jatuh cinta pada adik sendiri, siapa yang tak takut dan cemas ? Aku cuma remaja labil saat itu. Mungkin aku berkencan beberapa kali ... diselingi ciuman kikuk tapi aku tak pernah menganggap satu pun dari mereka istimewa. Aku tak akan bercinta dengan seseorang yang tak kucintai. Hanya kamu, Kyungie".

Pipi bundar Kyungsoo memerah, mendengar ucapan manis nan tulus kakaknya. "A-aku tak berpengalaman. Entah apa aku bisa ... membuatmu ... uhm ... ". Jari-jari mungil Kyungsoo meremas ujung seragam miliknya sendiri. Rasanya malu sekali untuk meneruskan ungkapan hati terdalamnya.

"Membuatku puas ?".

Lagi, Kyungsoo mengangguk malu, membuat Jongin terkekeh geli.

"Aku mencintaimu, itu yang terpenting. Hanya bersama denganmu sudah membuatku bahagia, Kyungie".

"Aku juga mencintaimu, hyung. A-aku ingin membahagiakanmu". Tahu-tahu saja Kyungsoo memberi ciuman mendadak ke bibir Jongin, menekan bibir penuh itu, tak ingin kehilangan sensasi lembutnya.

Jongin tersenyum diantara ciuman mereka. Ini sungguh membahagiakan.

"Aku ingin bersamamu malam ini ... ". Suara Kyungsoo terdengar bergetar.

Sejak menjadi aktor dan dancer terkenal, Jongin tinggal terpisah dari keluarganya. Dia tak ingin penguntit, fans fanatik atau media mengganggu keluarganya terutama Kyungsoo. Alasan itu lah yang membuatnya tinggal di apartemen eksklusif dengan keamanan ketat.

"Aku akan telpon mama, memberitahu kalau malam ini kamu akan tidur di sini. Mulai besok sampai libur musim panasmu selesai, aku akan tinggal di rumah".

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Bisa bersama Jongin, meski hanya sebulan. Setidaknya itu akan mengobati kerinduan dan kesepiannya. Musim panas sepertinya akan berubah menyenangkan walau tak ada Chanyeol dan Chen.

**********

Sore menjelang malam, Kyungsoo baru saja selesai mandi sesudah Jongin yang mandi lebih dulu. Masih dengan rambut setengah basah, Kyungsoo mengambil kaus bersih dari lemari besar milik kakaknya. Dia menciuminya cukup lama, menghirup aroma Jongin meski kaus itu sudah dicuci bersih. Aroma yang membuatnya serasa berada dalam pelukan Jongin.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo selesai berpakaian. Dia mematung sambil memandangi dirinya di cermin besar. Kaus yang tampak kebesaran dan celana boxer yang untungnya tidak kendur di pinggang rampingnya.

"Aku kelihatan semakin kecil memakai kaus hyung". Setelah menghela nafas panjang, Kyungsoo pun keluar dari kamar Jongin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pesan makanan ? Kamu tak perlu masak". Jongin mengalihkan perhatian dari berita yang sedang ditontonnya di ruang santai.

"Aku ingin pesan masakan China ?".

"Boleh. Nanti kita pesan itu". Jongin menepuk kedua pahanya, mengisyaratkan agar Kyungso duduk di pangkuannya.

Dengan kikuk, Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin, ragu selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya duduk di pangkuan kakaknya dalam ekspresi wajah malu-malu. Yah, sangat memalukan duduk di pangkuan seseorang dengan muka saling berhadapan apalagi Jongin hanya mengenakan celana tidur tanpa apapun untuk menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo diserang rasa grogi, dia sibuk menarik kaus besarnya, berharap kaus itu bisa menutupi kedua paha mulusnya meski akhirnya sama sekali tak berguna dan malah membuat pundaknya terlihat.

"Kamu bahkan kelihatan imut dengan kausku yang kebesaran". Jongin terkekeh memperhatikan tingkah kikuk Kyungsoo.

"Maksudmu aku kecil kan ?".

Jongin memegangi pinggul Kyungsoo, menariknya lebih dekat sampai mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing. "Maksudku m-e-n-g-g-e-m-a-s-k-a-n ... ".

Mereka berciuman atas inisiatif Jongin. Ciuman lembut perlahan berubah menjadi ciuman penuh hasrat, bukan lagi dua bibir yang saling menempel atau menelusuri. Saat Kyungsoo terengah karena tak tahan untuk segera menghirup oksigen, lidah Jongin menerobos masuk. Seolah ingin melepaskan dahaga berkepanjangan, lidah itu merasai setiap sudut mulut Kyungsoo sesekali menggelitik bagian langit-langit lalu menekan lidah Kyungsoo.

Pertama kali Kyungsoo merasakan ciuman intim dan dia tak membencinya karena dengan Jongin lah dia melakukan. Tubuhnya gemetar saat jari-jari lihai milik Jongin mencubit kedua putingnya. "Aah ... hmphh ... ".

Jongin memutus ciuman intim mereka dalam nafas berat. "Boleh kah ? Aku menginginkanmu, Kyungie".

"La-kukan hyung". Rasa takut menyerang pikiran Kyungsoo namun dia coba menyembunyikannya. Sebagai kekasih, dia ingin membahagiakan Jongin.

Kyungsoo tak sepenuhnya polos. Setidaknya, Chanyeol dan Chen yang mengetahui hubungan rahasia Kyungsoo dengan Jongin memberikan beberapa saran tak biasa. Mereka tentu saja mendukung hubungan itu apalagi menggoda Kyungsoo selalu menyenangkan. Keduanya menceritakan bagaimana percintaan sesama jenis termasuk keintiman didalamnya yang membuat Kyungsoo hampir pingsan waktu pertama kali mendengarnya. Tapi dia tak boleh egois, tak mungkin dia mengabaikan kebutuhan Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersentak saat menyadari dirinya sudah terbaring telanjang di ranjang besar Jongin. Pakaiannya bertebaran di lantai. Refleks, dia merapatkan kaki dan pahanya, tak ingin kemaluannya terlihat. Sangat memalukan dia telanjang di hadapan seseorang.

"Apa kamu benar-benar siap, baby ?". Jongin berada di atas tubuh Kyungsoo tanpa menindihnya.

"Aku ... uh ... siap".

Jongin tersenyum. "Kelihatannya tidak". Tangannya membelai lembut paha Kyungsoo.

"A-aku pasti jelek ! Telanjang begini !". Kyungsoo meluapkan rasa tak nyamannya yang hampir saja direspon dengan tawa kalau saja Jongin tak memikirkan betapa malu dan takutnya Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Kamu sempurna ... telanjang ataupun tidak. Bahkan saat bangun tidur dengan rambut kusut dan mata setengah mengantuk, kamu terlihat imut ... . You're beautiful, Kyungie".

"Be-benar hyung ?".

"Aku tak pernah bohong".

Perlahan, Kyungsoo membuka kaki dan pahanya meski beberapa detik kemudian dia malu setengah mati menyadari kemaluannya menegang.

Jongin bergerak ke bawah. "Aku bahagia kamu pun menginginkanku".

"Ugh !". Kyungsoo kaget bukan main waktu ujung lidah dan bibir Jongin menyentuh ujung kemaluannya.

Dia menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya, setengah pikirannya melayang ke cerita Chanyeol tentang blow job. Cerita yang membuat jantungnya hampir berhenti dan tak disangka dia sekarang mengalaminya sendiri. Jongin, namja yang dicintainya menyentuh bagian paling intim miliknya, membasahi dengan lidah dan bibirnya.

"A-aaaaahh ... ". Jari-jari Kyungsoo meremas seprai dengan kuat saat Jongin mengulum kemaluannya. Suara desah dan erangannya keluar silih berganti.

Jongin berada di puncak hasrat, menikmati keintiman dalam cara yang tak disangka akan terjadi secepat ini. Tubuh Kyungsoo seolah buah ranum yang siap dipetik. Setiap detailnya begitu sempurna. Kulit seputih susu yang mulus nan halus, kedua paha sintal, kaki yang meski tak panjang namun ramping lalu ... yang paling membuatnya kehilangan akal adalah bagian intim Kyungsoo yang mulus tanpa rambut kemaluan.

"Hyung ... ugh ... ".

Jongin memberi sesapan kencang, sengaja menantang Kyungsoo untuk orgasme.

"Aa-aahh !". Kyungsoo mengangkat punggungnya sedikit, membuka matanya lebar-lebar. "Ma-maaf hyung".

Jongin akhirnya membebaskan kemaluan Kyungsoo. "Jangan minta maaf".

Belum bisa menenangkan diri dari puncak kenikmatan, Jongin kembali menyerang lehernya dengan ciuman dan sesapan sementara tangannya meremas kantung kemaluan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkan tanda". Jongin menyapukan bagian permukaan lidahnya ke sepanjang leher Kyungsoo sambil melawan ketegangan yang melanda kemaluannya sendiri. Saat ini dia tak ingin memaksa Kyungsoo untuk memuaskan dirinya.

"Hngggg ... ". Sensasi panas dingin menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo. Dia menggeliat lemah seraya mengacak rambut Jongin secara tak sengaja.

"On all fours, baby". Jongin berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo.

Ucapan yang tak dimengerti sang adik, membuatnya terbingung-bingung beberapa saat. Jongin pun akhirnya membimbing Kyungsoo dalam posisi merangkak, membuatnya malu tak terkira sampai dia ingin pingsan. Namun Kyungsoo tak sanggup mengecewakan Jongin yang sudah menahan diri lebih dari enam bulan. Ciuman polos ... pasangan mana yang sanggup bertahan ?

"Maaf Kyungie ... ".

Kyungsoo menelengkan kepala. Dia mengangguk, menyetujui apapun yang ingin dilakukan Jongin. "Aku siap hyung".

Jongin menciumi pinggul Kyungsoo, perlahan bibirnya menjelajah turun ke bokong Kyungsoo, sementara tangannya meremas bulatan mulus itu.

"Hnggg ... ".

Kyungsoo tak mengerti apa yang istimewa dari tubuhnya karena tak seperti kebanyakan anak laki-laki seusianya, dia bertubuh kecil dan pendek. Meski begitu entah kenapa Jongin memandangnya seolah dia paling menggemaskan dan seksi. Semua terlihat dari cara Jongin memuji dan memperlakukannya.

"Lembut ... ". Jongin terus menciumi pinggul dan punggung Kyungsoo seraya membelai kedua pahanya. "Jangan pernah menunjukkan sisi dirimu yang seksi selain padaku".

"A-aah ! Ja-jangan hyung, ini ... ugh ... kotor". Lutut Kyungsoo melemas, tubuhnya gemetar tak karuan dan kepalanya menggeleng lemah. Pandangannya mulai buram saat Jongin menggigit bokongnya.

"Tidak Kyungie".

Sentuhan intim di bagian bokong membuat Kyungsoo menangis dalam nikmat meski dia terlalu malu untuk menjerit. Dia hanya bisa mengerang lemah dan hampir kolaps kalau saja Jongin tak memegangi kedua pahanya erat-erat. "A-aku tak ... bisa ... ".

Jongin membaringkan Kyungsoo dengan punggung bertumpu pada bantal empuk kemudian bibir dan lidahnya kembali memberikan kenikmatan pada bagian intim Kyungsoo. "Tahan sebentar lagi, Kyungie".

Suara decak lidah dan kecupan bibir di kulit lembut Kyungsoo terdengar memalukan. Dia yakin setelah keintiman pertamanya dengan Jongin, dia tak akan lagi menaruh minat akan rasa penasaran terhadap hal-hal berbau seksual yang biasanya didapat teman-temannya melalui film-film dewasa.

"Sa-sakit ... ". Kyungsoo tak sanggup menahan orgasmenya.

Meski belum sepenuhnya terpuaskan, Jongin pun menghentikan sentuhan lidah dan bibirnya di bagian intim Kyungsoo. Tak lama keduanya orgasme. Perasaan lelah namun puas tergambar dalam senyum malu-malu.

"Tubuhmu merona".

"Aku pasti memalukan".

"Kamu harus lebih percaya diri. Tak sadar kah kalau kamu sebenarnya seksi, makanya aku tak ingin orang lain melihat sisi dirimu yang ini. Maaf, aku egois".

"Di depan orang lain, aku tetap lah Kyungsoo si pemalu yang tak bisa mengekspresikan dirinya".

Jongin tersenyum lalu mencium pipi Kyungsoo. "Kita mandi lalu ... mengganti seprai ini karena baunya seperti aroma seks".

Wajah Kyungsoo langsung memerah, matanya tak berani menatap langsung mata Jongin.

**********

Keduanya membersihkan diri cukup lama karena Kyungsoo yang kelelahan pasrah membiarkan Jongin membersihkan tubuh dan rambutnya. Benar-benar serasa habis melewati malam pertama meski bukan itu yang terjadi, bahkan belum setengahnya.

Setelah berpakaian dan mengganti seprai, Jongin dan Kyungsoo berbaring seraya menatap langit-langit dalam diam selama bermenit-menit.

"Apa kamu lapar ?".

"Sedikit tapi aku bisa membuat ramen sayuran. Uhm, hyung ... ".

"Ya ?".

"Apa selama ini kamu menahan diri ... tentangku ?".

"Kenapa kamu bertanya begitu ?".

"Chan Hyung dan Chen Hyung memberitahuku ... tentang hubungan sepasang kekasih. Saat seseorang jatuh cinta dan serius dengan perasaannya, dia ingin bercinta ... ".

"Begitu lah. Dan ya, aku memang menahan diri. Aku bagai gila karena menginginkanmu tapi aku tahu itu tak adil untukmu. Yah, lagipula aku tak mau didera rasa bersalah. Aku akan tunggu sampai kita menikah ... ".

"Me-menikah ?".

Jongin memiringkan tubuh lalu menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo. "Maukah kamu jadi milikku ? Mengikat janji suci setelah kamu lulus SMA ?".

Kyungsoo menangis bahagia. Dia pun mengangguk tanda setuju. "Tak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita, sekarang dan selamanya. Aku akan jadi rumah untukmu, memasak apapun yang kamu inginkan dan mendampingimu dalam susah maupun senang".

"Aku mencintaimu dan akan melindungimu dari apapun". Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat memerah setelah ciuman intens saat mereka bercumbu tadi.

"Berjanji lah satu hal, hyung ... ".

"Apa itu, Kyungie ?".

Belaian lembut di rambut Kyungsoo membuatnya terbuai, namun saat ini dia harus bicara serius. Dia pun meraih tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya erat. "Cukup keluarga dan teman dekat saja yang tahu hubungan kita. Aku tak mau merusak karirmu". Kyungsoo balas mengecup bibir Jongin sebelum kekasihnya itu bisa protes. "Aku tahu kamu tak setuju akan keputusanku ini tapi ... mengertilah. Aku tak siap melihatmu kehilangan hal yang sudah jadi bagian dari jiwamu. Jangan khawatirkan aku karena aku tak butuh pengakuan orang lain, hanya cintamu yang kubutuhkan. Janji hyung ?".

Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam dekapannya. Dia mencium kepala Kyungsoo penuh cinta. "Aku beruntung jadi pasanganmu, my angel Kyungie".

"Aku bahagia asal bersamamu. Tak ada yang bisa mengubahnya". Ada rasa hangat dan nyaman saat Kyungsoo bersama Jongin.

"Aku pun begitu. Uhm, bagaimana kalau kita makan ?". Suara perut Jongin tanda lapar membuat Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

"Aku akan masak ramen untukmu". Sebelum Kyungsoo bisa beranjak dari ranjang, Jongin menarik lalu menggendongnya.

"Tu-turunkan aku, hyung".

"Tidak, sampai kita di dapur".

"A-aku takut". Kyungsoo melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Jongin, cemas tiba-tiba terjatuh.

"Itu intinya". Jongin tertawa, rasanya menyenangkan menggoda adiknya yang polos.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir. "Setidaknya pakai kausmu, hyung".

"Kenapa ? Kamu tak suka bentuk tubuhku ?". Lagi-lagi Jongin menggoda.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin. Bisa-bisanya kakaknya itu bertanya apa dia menyukai bentuk tubuhnya. Itu alasan utama Kyungsoo tak mau melihatnya dalam keadaan setengah telanjang. Jongin terlihat sangat menggoda ... dan itu BAHAYA !

"Oke, sekarang kamu bisa masak". Jongin menurunkan Kyungsoo di dekat meja dapur. "Aku akan ambil sayuran dan ramen mentah dari kulkas".

Kyungsoo merapikan kaus besarnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Ini sayang". Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas sebelum meletakkan sayuran dan ramen di meja dekat kompor listrik.

"Pedas atau tidak ?".

"Sedang saja". Jongin duduk nyaman di kursi makan. Dia senang melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak, apalagi ...

"Hyungggg ... jangan terus menatapku".

"Bagaimana lagi Kyungie ?". Jongin berucap setengah melamun, matanya sibuk menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Kyungsoo.

Bokongnya yang terbalut boxer terlihat bulat, lalu kaki dan paha itu begitu putih nan mulus. Sungguh pemandangan menyegarkan.

"Terserah kamu, hyung". Kyungsoo menyerah. Mulai sekarang kelihatannya dia harus terbiasa dengan sisi Jongin yang ini. Dia pun meneruskan kegiatan memasaknya, berusaha mengabaikan tatapan nakal Jongin.

**********

Keesokan harinya, suasana rumah keluarga Kim berubah ramai dengan kedatangan Jongin. Bagaimana tidak ? Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya si sulung kembali ke rumah, untuk sementara meninggalkan dunia gemerlap yang menyita waktu dan kehidupan pribadinya.

"Keluarga kita kembali lengkap".

"Ayolah pa, bukannya aku sering mengunjungi kalian ? Jangan buat aku merasa bersalah". Jongin menghempas tubuh di sofa empuk.

"Dia kesepian tanpamu, nak". Sang ibu terkekeh.

"Benar ... ". Ayah Jongin menerawang, membuat Jongin memutar bola mata. "Ngomong-ngomong, fotomu mencium pipi Kyungsoo beredar di semua media sosial".

Kyungsoo tersedak jus yang sedang diminumnya. "K-kok papa tahu ?".

"Sejak Jongin menapakkan kaki di dunia hiburan, aku membuat akun twitter".

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling menatap dalam pandangan setengah tak percaya. Masa iya, ayah mereka sampai membuat akun twitter ?

"Aku harus tahu apa yang dilakukan anakku di luaran sana".

"Sayang, apa itu artinya kamu memata-matai anakmu sendiri ?".

"Yah, seseorang harus terus mengawasinya. Tanggung jawabku berat sebagai ayah".

"Aku sudah dua puluh dua tahun, bukan dua tahun, pa !".

"Kamu akan selalu jadi si kecil Jongin dimataku, suka atau tidak".

Ucapan ayahnya membuat Jongin merinding. Mengerikan, membayangkan sang ayah memata-matai kehidupannya sebagai selebriti. Memang Jongin tak pernah terlibat skandal, tapi siapa yang jamin para fans fanatik tak membuat rumor aneh tentang dirinya di berbagai media sosial ?

"So-soal foto itu, hyung sangat merindukanku, makanya ... ". Kyungsoo jadi malu hati.

"Jaga sikapmu, Jongin. Jangan sampai Kyungsoo terlibat masalah dengan fans-mu".

"Ya ampun pa, Kyungie itu adikku. Memang salah kalau aku memeluk atau menciumnya ?". Jongin mengerang kesal.

"Yah, mungkin saja banyak yang tak tahu. Kamu sendiri kan yang memutuskan menjauhkan kami dari sorotan media. Ah sudahlah, sebaiknya kita makan malam sekarang. Mama-mu masak banyak menu enak".

"Aku akan taruh koper ini di atas". Jongin bangkit dari sofa dengan malas.

"Aku akan membantumu, hyung".

Kakak adik itu pun menaiki tangga penuh semangat, meninggalkan kedua orang tua mereka di ruang tamu.

"Anakku itu sungguh berpikir, aku tak tahu tentang perasaannya pada Kyungsoo ?".

"Dia akan jujur kalau sudah tiba waktunya, sayang".

"Meski aku sangat menentang, aku tak bisa berbuat apapun. Dia akan kabur atau entah tindakan ekstrim apalagi yang ada di otaknya. Jongin itu keras kalau sudah menyangkut sesuatu yang dia inginkan".

"Aku hanya ingin mereka berdua bahagia meski itu berarti berlawanan dengan harapanku".

"Benar ... ".

Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang tak tak tahu menahu kalau kedua orang tua mereka menyadari hubungan mereka yang bukan sekedar kakak adik, merayakan kembalinya Jongin ke rumah dengan mengingat kenangan mereka dulu, masa kecil/remaja yang manis. Sesaat mereka lupa kalau ibu dan ayah mereka menunggu di bawah untuk makan malam.

"Aku senang kamu kembali meski hanya sebentar, hyung".

Jongin merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya lalu mencium bibirnya penuh cinta. Bulan jadi saksi cinta rahasia mereka berdua.

Tamat 


End file.
